


Showered

by bubblyani



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lip Fetish, Self Insert, lips appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: No matter how long you've been with him, you could never get enough of Eddie Brock's luscious lips.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Showered

“Hey You…”

Turning from his chair, Eddie Brock’s eyebrows softened upon seeing you.

“Hey…” he greeted back, before resuming his work in his laptop. You heard nothing but the sound of keys being pressed in speed. The blue light of the computer fell on his face as he sat in the dark at the kitchen table.

“I was wondering where you headed off to…” you said, joining him. Dressed in his grey t-shirt and night shorts, your boyfriend certainly looked delicious tonight.

“Just doing some finishing touches babe” he said, with one hand on his chin.

Which suddenly caught your attention.

His plump lips were accentuated as he ran his thumb across them gingerly. And unexpectedly, you were entranced. You were reminded of how they drew you to him, like a magnet on the first day you met him. You were reminded of their beauty. You were reminded of their effect when you kissed him for the very first time, and all the kisses followed thereafter.

Pressing your own lips together, you tried so hard to calm the storm that brewed inside your loins. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You could not help but smile the moment he entered the bedroom a few minutes later.

“What?” He asked, making you smile brighter.

“Nothing…” you said, crossing your legs on the bed. “Doesn’t sound like nothing…” he grinned as he climbed on to join you.

“This is embarrassing but…” sighing, you bit your lip as you paused. Which made him more curious.

“Come on…you can tell me…” voice growing softer, his face grew closer to yours. Those lips teased you. Being as such close proximity, they knew of their power over you. Truthfully, it was there within your grasp all the time. And granted, you’ve always had a great relationship with it. But tonight, you had a special appreciation for it. Leaning forward, you answered with a long-awaited kiss. Short yet firm and certain.

“Mmm…” Eddie hummed as you pulled away shyly, “What was that for?” He chuckled. Spellbound, your fingers grazed over his lips,“ I know Its been a long time already , but still I…I just can’t get enough of your lips” you said, your nose brushing against his, as you continued:

“I wish I could get showered by your kisses”

Little did you know, it was like moth to a flame, as Eddie instantly grabbed you to kiss you back in kind. And you were in heaven. 

His hands did not hesitate to travel downwards, cupping your buttocks with ease to hold you in place. Normally that would excite you, but tonight, you were merely enslaved to his lips so divine. His lips were the only thing that mattered.

Sitting on your knees, wrapping your arms around his neck, you were reminded of how wonderful his lips felt on yours. The softness, the volume, the intoxication. Pill after imaginary pill, you were far from sober.

When his soft lips left to land on your forehead, eyes and cheeks, you were in the epicenter of safety. You felt the highest confirmation of love. Filled with it’s purity, you felt grateful he was yours.

But as those lips descended down your neck, that purity slowly began to soil into lust and desire. Kisses continuing beyond your expectation, you knew tonight, Eddie Brock took your wish to heart, literally.

You never knew the sensitivity of the back of your own wrist till Eddie kissed it, which made you wince. Holding out your arm, you felt his lips reacquaint with it, lifting the arm high enough to even place kisses over your arm pits, tickling you in the process.

As he did the same to the other arm, a part of you wondered where would he go next. When he hurriedly pulled up your chemise, you knew where exactly. Throwing it away, he grabbed your shoulders, presenting kisses on your torso starting from your collarbones. His kisses were proper, enthusiastic and hungry, moving down your cleavage line, to every inch of your bare breasts. With kisses so pillowy, you could not help but moan. He was consistent. With free access to your erect nipples, he refused to steer away from his objective, by neither letting his tongue roam nor enclosing his mouth over them to suckle. Instead, he just kissed them, making them harder with frustration. With those lips marking territory under your breasts, the rib cage and down your stomach, you felt as if his shower of kisses reached every cellular region of your body. Like an actual shower. Hands moving down to your waist, he held you so tightly, you accidentally fell back on the mattress.

Your hip bones craved for attention, as he pulled your panties down in a flash. Soft kisses resting on every curve, they felt noticed. Excitement began to form in your stomach when his lips rested on your pubic area, moving down to your gaping slit. Except, he was too resolute tonight. With nothing but long kisses over the wet opening and around, he merely acknowledged it. As his kisses traveled across your legs, thighs all down to your feet, you wondered if it was the end.

Until he pulled you back up, to turn you around. “Shower is not done yet” he whispered, to answer your surprised expression before he sat you on your knees once more. Your moans continued to fill the room with his lips reuniting the back of your neck, shoulders and down your back, appreciating the curves of your shoulders blades as he did so.

Weakened by all this pleasure, you finally fell on your stomach, feeling even weaker when his lips savored your buttocks. Even with all those stretch marks on you, Eddie Brock managed to make you feel the most beautiful.

Pulling away, you hear him exhale loudly.

“Fuck…Look at you!” He breathed, as he stared at you lay on your stomach, with your buttocks still up in the air.

You hummed, “Oh…Eddie…” you said, words slightly muffled with your face pressed against the soft pillow, “This was just as I imagined” You admitted.

To your luck, you heard his shirt being pulled up, his shorts being pulled down, all amidst his suppressed grunts. Getting on all fours, you were gleeful and fully aroused as you felt his erect shaft enter you.

For you were thankful that he fulfilled your wish, and was ready and very willing to help fulfill his sudden one. 


End file.
